Peelable, sealable films used for lidding and packaging frozen or refrigerated meals, pizzas and other frozen, refrigerated or room-temperature-stored foods are known in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,998 B2 assigned to Eastman Chemical Company and U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,599 assigned to DuPont. These films are prepared by a costly, multi-step process in which a core film is first prepared comprising a base layer which is then coated with a hot melt adhesive in a separate step to form a skin. Other sealable films known in the art are coextruded. While these coextruded films are cost-effective to produce, the films obtained are not truly peelable as they often tear and split when removed from the package, often sticking to the food, especially to foods that contain sauces and cheese such as pizza.